Skin
by helloxsunshinee
Summary: I'm still alive. But all of that could change in the blink of an eye; In this case, eyes welled with tears, to be exact. Hi, I’m Miley. Miley Stewart. And this, this right here, is my story. Based on Skin by Rascal Flatts - NILEY
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

37 minutes.

2,220 seconds.

2,220 seconds is how long I've been sitting here. 2,220 is how many times I've inhaled a gasp of air; each breath reminding me I'm still here. I still exist on this earth. I'm still **alive.**

But all of that could change in the blink of an eye;

In this case, eyes welled with tears, to be exact.

Hi, I'm Miley. Miley Stewart. And this, this right here, is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Before I start explaining myself, I just have one thing to say:

I'm scared.

Scared to death.

Too scared to be sitting here, waiting for 37 minutes. I shifted my weight in this plastic chair, trying desperately to get into a reasonable position; then quietly and abruptly laughing at myself at my attempt to get comfortable in here of all places. Of course, it wasn't long until that laugh faded and I wiped that stupid excuse of a smile off my face. This was not the time to smile. Not here, not now. Not at all.

I looked to my parents - who threw me concerned glances every now and again; my dad on one side, my mom on the other – before turning my head back down to the old, worn issue of Us Magazine that was sitting on my lap, which I had hoped, when I picked it up, it would somewhat keep me occupied while I waited. It didn't. Of course it wouldn't, why would it? Things don't seem to go right anymore. **Nothing ever turns out right.**

I quickly skimmed through the small print, stating the latest celebrity 'scandal', trying my hardest to remain interested. Too bad my mind was somewhere else; I didn't even make it halfway through the article before I let out a frustrated sigh and closed the magazine, placing it back on the worn wooden table next to me. I gave up on trying to think of something else, it just wasn't working out. I just couldn't.

…**I gave up** – those words ringing in my head over and over again. "I gave up," I whispered silently to myself, my voice cracking in the process.But I can't give up, I just can't. No, not yet.

And of course, as if on cue, I felt the tears coming on, stinging my eyes, pricking at the corners. They seem to be doing that a lot lately; and you know what, I don't enjoy it. I hate it, hate it with all of my heart – or whatever's left of it.

A tear escaped. I felt warm liquid running on my skin, making its way down my right cheek. I wiped it off my face quickly before either of my parents could see; I can't break down here. Not again. I didn't want any more pity. I didn't **need** any more pity. I've had enough. Enough to the point where I just don't want to feel anything anymore. I don't want this happening to me. I don't want this to be** real. **I silently questioned in my head for the 43rd time today if this was just some nightmare, something I could wake up from, something that could be over any minute. I begged and pleaded that it was. But of course, the answer disappointed me. This isn't some dream. I can't return to my normal life. This IS my life. This is reality. I'm just going to have to get used to the idea, no matter how much I don't want to.

I looked around this small room. It was quiet, obviously. Because this place doesn't have the most cheerful atmosphere. This is no place to chat and gossip with your friends, no place to laugh, no place to pop open champagne and celebrate. No one wants to sit here. Ever. This is hell on Earth.

I looked straight ahead, staring blankly at the cold, hard, white walls in front of me. For a hospital you'd expect something a little more comforting. You thought wrong. There is nothing comforting about this room. There is nothing comforting about my life anymore.

Yup, you guessed right. This is where my story begins. Waiting; in what other place but the waiting room in a hospital, my new least favorite place.

41 minutes. It has now been 41 minutes. I continued to sit there with my legs crossed, shaking my leg impatiently. I just want this to be over. I want to go home and suffer in silence. I want to go home and break down in my room, in peace.

Then she appeared. The nurse with the smile appeared and sudden relief washed over me. But; something wasn't right with her, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Will you please come with me?" she quietly asked, sorrow tugging at the corners of her voice.

That's when it hit me. What was off about her, what was missing. What made my relief leave as soon as it appeared and what made my world start it's process of crashing down.

Her smile was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**I think this is the best chapter so far…(:**

**Please share & review guys (: I LOVE hearing feedback from you all. Tell your friends….please..? haha :P**

**Oh yeah, and enjoy XD**

**Chapter Two**

Unbearable. Horrifying. Indescribable. I hope I never, EVER, have to go through something like what happened in the next few moments again. But hey, you can't break what's already broken, right?

You all probably want to know what happened. Fortunately, I don't think I can tell you every single detail. Whether that's because I simply don't remember everything that went down, or I don't WANT to remember everything that went down, I have no idea.

I'm trying really hard to forget. I'm trying really, really hard to make my mind ignore that memory, block out that memory even, until it completely vanishes.

But judging by the fact that I promised to tell you my story, I'm sure you've all guessed by now that my plan hasn't really worked out. Well, anyways, long story short. Here's the deal:

Cancer. I was diagnosed with cancer. Complete opposite of how I was hoping everything would turn out, eh?

And there goes the tears again. Of course. It's almost as if they have an on and off switch, a switch that any sick person could operate just to toy with my emotions. Everything started to become a blur and I could barely see anybody in the room, not that I wanted to see the doctors and their failed attempt at trying to comfort me by putting on those fake smiles of theirs. It disgusted me how they tried to make me feel better. They didn't even know me.

The crying got worse. WAY worse. It flew right past sobbing and was on its way to bawling until it reached its final destination: completely breaking down. I didn't even know my body could generate that many tears.

The doctors continued explaining to me what was happening. To be honest, I didn't even care. I didn't even want to feel anything anymore. And of course, more trying to make me feel better, except this time it was coming from my parents. My mom was gently squeezing my hand as my dad's hand made its way to my back and started rubbing it. My reaction? I shook my head and snatched my hand away. But of course they didn't get the message.

"Come on, sweetie, lighten up a little. Be strong." Yup, you guessed right. That's good old mom for ya. Oh and by the way, before you read any further, please note that I was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Got it? Okay, continue.

"LIGHTEN UP?! How dare you tell me to LIGHTEN UP. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I HAVE FUCKING CANCER!"

Yeah, yeah, I know, it was wrong to yell at my mom, especially while in a room with not only your dad, but a couple random people who work at a hospital that you don't even know. But I did it anyway. Don't you just love how everything went down?

You know what I just love? I just love how out of every single being on this earth, God decided to screw with my life. I just love how I completely embarrassed myself and I didn't even think twice about it. I just love how I cried so much I don't think there's any water left. And I just LOVE that, even after my outburst, they still tried. I think I got my point across pretty well. Do they not get the message yet?

Lies. All lies. I was sick of this crap the doctors were giving me.

"We're gonna take care of you, hun. You know, six chances in ten, it's not gonna come back again. Don't worry too much." – Oh yay, happy day. That's fantastic news.

"We'll use therapy. It's just been approved; it's the strongest we have." Excellent. Now I can die happy. Whoop de doo.

And my favorite:

"I think we caught it in time."

Bullshit. It's all bullshit.

I'm gonna do you a favor and fast forward a little. I think you've had enough of my little scene in that hospital room.

In case you're stupid and haven't already assumed it, I didn't talk that whole car ride home. I was sure I had fresh tear stains on my cheeks, and I was sure my makeup was completely smeared. I didn't give a shit. Why should I care anymore?

I ran to my room. Finally. It was time for that 'suffering in silence' I promised myself earlier. Only it turned out way worse than I had imagined before I got the news.

I slammed the door and leaned against it. _Maybe I should try to be strong_, I thought to myself. Then two seconds later I broke down on the floor. Another plan that failed miserably.

I soon heard footsteps up the stairs, which led to footsteps towards my room, which led to knocking coming from right behind me. I could hear the muffled voices of my parents on the other side of the door. What they were saying, I wasn't sure. I couldn't think straight.

There was only one person in my mind that moment: Nate.

Whoops, did I forget to mention him? Sorry guys, a lot going through my mind right now.

Let me back up.

Basically, before all of this happened, I had a normal life. I went to high school. No, I wasn't the blonde cheerleader who got any guy she wanted. And no, I wasn't the lonely outsider who's extremely smart and secretly crushing on the hottest guy in school, even though she knows it's never gonna happen. I had friends. And I had one guy in particular who I wouldn't exactly call just a friend.

Really cute. Really funny. Really talented. Really just plain amazing. The guy that I've been best friends with forever and the guy I was crushing on forever and the guy who finally asked me out and the guy who I fell in love with and the guy I was supposed to go to prom with and have the best night of my life with.

That's basically Nate in a nutshell.

Guess you can't always get what you want, huh?

You know, I once heard this quote:

"Life sucks, and then you die."

Well, they got that first part right.

And now I'm on my way to that second part. Only problem is, it's happening way earlier then I planned.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**dundundun.**


End file.
